


remote control

by aliceinmurderland



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrator, kinky gay nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinmurderland/pseuds/aliceinmurderland





	remote control

The air in the pristine white lab was freezing, the room as always smelled of metal and chemicals, and the instruments gleamed under the bright lights. One man stood alone in the room, leaning over a large, shining worktable littered with files and charts of various scientific phenomenon. The doctor prided himself greatly on his work, his hands were tools that could build and bring life to fantastical armies to serve his Major. They were steady when he sewed the tiniest of stitches, they never wavered when he had to implant chips in the armies of the undead, they never even shook when he found himself running maintenance on the Major’s robotic parts. So why was it now that he found his hands to be trembling as he gripped the stainless steel of the sterilized worktable in front of him, resisting the urge to just break down and mindlessly grind into the surface in front of him? The answer was the large vibrating plug currently pressing directly into his prostate. And the remote currently resting in the pocket of the most powerful man in Millennium.

It had all started that morning when the Major had come into their bedroom room to ask about progress on an experiment. The room was large and warm, smelling faintly of old books and leather with dark oak flooring and dusty lavender walls. It was furnished with black leather chairs and couches, and dark wood tables and dressers. The Major’s eyes scanned the room, expecting to find the doctor in a chair pouring over a scientific study as he so often did. Instead he found him stretched out on the soft, pure white bedspread pleasuring himself. 

His hair was splayed around his thrown back head, eyes shut and mouth open with a wordless cry of pleasure. His long fingers were lazily stroking his cock as he thrust into his hand. A soft buzzing was filling the room. the Major’s mouth split into a lusty grin as his eyes were drawn to the doctors ass, he was being stretched by a thick plug and a small black remote was laying off to the side of the bed. He cleared his throat. The doctor jumped and scrambled to cover himself, the Major just chuckled “naughty naughty Herr Doktor, ist Mein Liebling needing some attention?” the doctor flushed even darker as his lover shrugged off his white jacket, folding it over the arm of a chair as he stalked toward him with a predatory gleam in his golden eyes. He popped the top buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie as he came closer. 

The doctor was unbelievably turned on by the sheer amount of power and control the Major seemed to give off. Their mouths crashed together and his mind went blank as the Major quickly dominated the kiss, slipping his tongue into the others mouth and nipping his lower lip playfully. He wrapped his long arms around the Major and tangled his fingers in his silky blond hair. He kissed back enthusiastically breathing deeply, comforted by the familiar smell of cologne, hot chocolate, and something smoky and dark. Sighing happily he brought his hands down to unbutton the Major’s crisp white shirt further, exposing soft, creamy skin.

The Major kissed, sucked, and bit his way down Dok’s neck eliciting soft sighs from him. Stopping to softly bite and lick at his pert nipples. A single gloved hand wrapped around his throbbing member causing the doctor to groan loudly. Unable to control his voice as he thrust up into the soft fabric, thoroughly enjoying the delicious friction. The doctor brought his other hand down to stroke his boss off as well, causing the other man to hum happily not noticing his other hand grab the remote until the intensity was drastically cranked up, causing him to gasp and violently arch up off the bed. His boss loomed over him with a wicked grin watching him squirm. 

He buried his face in the crook of the Major’s neck, whimpering as waves of pleasure shot through him. He couldn’t get away from the intense sensations, if he pushed down he pressed the plug harder into his prostate and if he jerked up he thrust into the warm, firm hand of his superior. He clung to the other man like a lifeline, legs wrapping around his hips as he shook and writhed. Sweet little cries fell from his mouth as his eyes gleamed with tears, he was flushed all the way down to his chest. His voice was cut off as the Major wrapped a firm hand around his neck cutting off the air and making him lightheaded. When the Major released his grip his release hit him, he came hard; head thrown back, tossing from side to side. The sight of the doctor pushed his lover to his own release as the Major came with a low moan on his chest. Their lips crashed together as they rode out their release, the doctor still twitching from the continued vibrations assaulting him. The Major finally turned the plug off as the two lay together panting. After a while, the Major remembered why he had come in the first place. “Ah, Mein schatz I meant to ask about the progress on the improved chips”

“Oh, yes! The chips are coming along very well Herr Major we can start using them as soon as Thursday” the doctor replied eagerly.  
The Major chuckled as he put his clothes back on “then I suppose you can stay on schedule with a few distractions today” the doctor was going to ask what he meant but the Major was already at the door, he flung his jacket over his shoulder as he turned to look the doctor right in the eye as he slipped the remote in his pocket and winked. “See you tonight” And just like that he was gone, leaving Dok aroused and desperately looking forward to that night. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
